ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network 2.0 (The Channel)
Cartoon Network was created in the year 1992 it brought us many great Cartoons(From the 90s and Even the 2000s and Yes it brought us some Cartoons from 2010s(Expect for TTG, Annoying Orange, Uncle Grandpa, Clarence, Powerpuff Girls 2016 and Even a Ben 10 Reboot) but after the departure of Stuart Snyder and the Fall of the Greatest Shows on Television Christina Miller ran the Studios and ruined everything(She Kept Teen Titans Go and Cancelled Regular Show and Cancelled Adventure Time and Gumball) and in Her Grasp she wanted to make Cartoon Network even worst. So i had a Plan to bring Back Cartoon Network in a Brand New way(And i'm also Keeping Steven Universe, We Bare Bears and Adventure Time to save the Other Good Shows we loved the most.) Cartoon Network 2.0 Rules for This Improved Channel Cancel Teen Titans Go, Clarence and Uncle Grandpa(So kids won't watch them Anymore) and no don't add it to this page Make the Channel 24/7 again No more Live Action Shows No Airing Reboots(Teen Titans Go, Powerpuff Girls and Ben 10) More Action Shows Air Toonami from 12-4 AM Have Adult Swim move up to 11:00 PM at Late Night Weekends Create a 12th Season for Aqua Teen Hunger Force on Adult Swim Reruns of Classic Shows(Powerpuff Girls 1990s, Dexter's Lab, The Adventures of Juniper Lee, Johnny Quest, Ed Edd n Eddy, Samurai Jack(Including Season 5 the last and Final Season), Courage the Cowardly Dog, Johnny Bravo, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Codename Kids Next Door, Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi, Billy and Mandy ETC) Air Warner Bros, MGM and Hanna Barbera movies on Occasional Times Revive the Cartoon Fridays and Air it from 7:30 to 5:00 AM Bring Back DC Nation(With shows Like Green Lantern the Animated Series Young Justice and Teen Titans(And Hey revive it for a Season 6)(Also Revive Green Lantern the Animated Series for Season 2 and Season 3 Bring Back Cartoon Network's Cartoon Theatre I would bring back the Powerhouse Era(It would be Used for Shows like Regular Show, Steven Universe, Adventure Time and We Bare Bears) Make Infinity Train a Full TV Series No more Live Action Movies Shows Adventure Time Steven Universe We Bare Bears The Amazing World of Gumball Sym Bionic Titan(Season 2) Generator Rex(Season 4) Upcoming Programs OK K.O Let's be Heroes Summer Camp Island Apple and Onion Craig of the Creek The Heroic Quest of the Valiant Prince Ivandoe Mega Man Infinity Train Unikitty Returning Reruns Dexter's Laboratory The Powerpuff Girls(1998) Johnny Bravo Samurai Jack(With Airings of Season 5) Cow and Chicken Courage the Cowardly Dog I Am Weasel Looney Tunes The Flintstones The Jetsons Pokemon Classics What's New Scooby Doo Ben 10/Alien Force/Ultimate Alien/Omniverse Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated Justice League/Justice League Unlimited Chowder The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Teen Titans Young Justice(Also Coming back for Season 3) Green Lantern the Animated Series Over the Garden Wall The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Class of 3000 Duck Dodgers Acquired Programming of Repeated Shows Perils of Penelope Pitstop(Boomerang) Scooby Doo Classics 6teen(Teletoon) Total Drama Series Stoked(Teletoon) Transformers Animated(Season 4) Returning Movies Pokemon Movies Tom and Jerry Movies Scooby Doo Movies Looney Tunes Movies Charlotte's Web(1973) Alvin and the Chipmunks Movies(Animated) The Land Before Time Movie Saga Cats Don't Dance Quest for Camelot The King and I The Iron Giant Osmosis Jones The Powerpuff Girls Movie Happy Feet Two The Ant Bully The LEGO Movie Open Season/Open Season 2 Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs The Pirates Band of Misfits Robots Rio Antz The Prince of Egypt The Road To El Dorado Chicken Run Shrek Films Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron Sinbad Legend of the Seven Seas Shark Tale Madagascar Wallace and Gromit the Curse of the Were Rabbit Over the Hedge Flushed Away Kung Fu Panda Madagascar Escape 2 Africa Monsters vs Aliens How to Train your Dragon Hoodwinked Tim Burton's Corpse Bride Everyone's Hero The Secret of NIMH An American Tail Series All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 and 2 Rock a Doodle Doo Thumbelina(1994) A Troll in Central Park The Pebble and the Penguin Anastasia Titan A.E. FernGully the Last Rainforest Balto 1, 2 and 3 Movie Premieres Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Happy Feet Open Season 3 Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 Arthur Christmas Hotel Transylvania Hop Despicable Me 2 The Lorax Surf's Up Ice Age Ice Age the Meltdown Horton Hears a Who Ice Age Dawn of the Dinosaurs Ice Age Continental Drift Epic Rio 2 The Peanuts Movie Ice Age Collision Course Bee Movie Shrek Forever After Megamind Kung Fu Panda 2 Puss in Boots Madagascar 3 Europe's Most Wanted Rise of the Guardians The Croods Turbo Mr. Peabody and Sherman How to Train your Dragon 2 Home Kung Fu Panda 3 Trolls The Boss Baby Doogal Hoodwinked Too: Hood vs Evil Happily N'ever After Space Chimps Removed Programming These are the programs that didn't make it into the channel. BTW, reboots suck (except for the good ones). * Teen Titans Go! * Powerpuff Girls 2016 * Ben 10 Reboot * The High Fruitouse Adventures of The Annoying Orange * Uncle Grandpa * Clarence * Johnny Test * Total Drama Daycare * The Problem Solverz * Secret Mountain Fort Awesome * Tickle U Category:TV Channels